Tras las rejas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Llego la hora de la verdad. Ella debe decidir qué va a hacer y él qué es lo que siente. Nada se interpone entre ellos, nada excepto el peso de la ley y un arma.


Tras las rejas.

El capitán del escuadrón diez del ejército de la ciudad Seireitei, Hitsugaya Toshiro, suspiró pesadamente sentado en su escritorio viendo hacia abajo en sus papeles.

Su escuadrón era el encargado de traer seguridad a la ciudad, y sin embargo últimamente los índices de delincuencia y asesinatos habían aumentado. Y todo por culpa de los malditos occidentales que introdujeron la pólvora y las armas de fuego a la ciudad cuando sus promesas en un principio habían sido sobre nuevos alimentos y más desarrollo para la población. Malditos avariciosos.

Le habían vendido armas a la población y ahora todo se llenó de delincuentes y el mismo ejército, en especial su escuadrón, tuvieron que comprarles armas a los causantes de todo para poder lidiar con los problemas que ellos mismos causaron.

Toshiro se enorgullecía de ser un buen capitán, y había hecho una promesa de limpiar aquella ciudad, por lo que entrenó a sus soldados con dedicación y motivación, y en poco tiempo los números se redujeron drásticamente y el escuadrón diez volvió a tener un control considerable sobre los quebrantadores de la ley.

Sin embargo aún había quedado una banda de despreciables bandidos. Los Kurosaki, esa maldita familia escurridiza. Y para Hitsugaya, atraparlos y librar al mundo de ellos era un asunto personal.

Shiba Isshin solía tener el puesto que él actualmente ocupaba, era su ejemplo a seguir cuando recién se inició en el escuadrón diez siendo un niño, y casi fue como un padre para él cuando se convirtió en su tercer oficial. Pero un día el capitán Shiba simplemente desapareció y por mucho tiempo se lo creyó muerto, hasta que volvió a aparecer diez años después de la peor forma que nunca se le podría haber ocurrido.

Llevaba poco tiempo como capitán del escuadrón diez y estaba dirigiendo un operativo para trasladar un tesoro del gobernador de Seireitei a Karakura, una ciudad aliada cuando sus tropas fueron atacadas en su descanso con la guardia baja de una manera muy cobarde. Flechas con veneno paralizante golpearon a la mayoría de sus subordinados dejándolos fuera de combate en segundos, los pocos que quedaron de pie fueron rápidamente neutralizados por lo que era obviamente un adolescente de extraño cabello anaranjado. Toshiro lo habría enfrentado y desarmado de esa ridículamente grande espada que manejaba con evidente inexperiencia, pero entonces vio algo que jamás olvidaría. Vio a su ex capitán robando el tesoro del gobernador junto a una mujer con arco y flechas que reconoció como las que usaban la recientemente desintegrada mafia Quincy.

Fue tanto el shock que no pudo hacer nada y como un completo novato negligente los vio robarles a las ciudades y escapar con una última mirada de disculpa hacia él de parte de su antiguo capitán, el hombre que una vez respeto, un ladrón. Un vil bandido.

Tuvo que presentar un informe admitiendo sus errores y disculpándose por su debilidad. Aquello casi le costó su recién adquirida capitanía, pero tuvieron compasión debido al trauma que le causo, más que nada gracias a la intervención de su teniente Matsumoto.

Desde entonces se había tomado como una meta demasiado personal atrapar a esa familia de bandidos. Habían venido a causar problemas en Seireitei mucho más desde entonces, a pesar de que la ciudad donde más molestaban era en Karakura.

Pronto se descubrió que no era solo una familia de tres, con un padre que fue capitán con gran entrenamiento militar, una madre ex miembro de la mafia Quincy y un hijo muy habilidoso o más bien contundente con una espada gigantesca, sino que también había dos hijas gemelas.

Él no las había conocido en un principio, solo escuchaba los rumores de que eran unas maestras del engaño, y una, gracias a los malditos occidentales y su pólvora, era experta con las armas de fuego para disparar a larga distancia y también sabía atacar a los nervios, y la otra era experta en venenos y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se rumoreaba que manejaba cuchillas envenenadas y era rápida como el demonio.

Los Kurosaki eran la piedra en los zapatos de cualquier protector de la paz en las ciudades cercanas, se comenzó a creer que era imposible atraparlos, e incluso las pocas veces que se logró atrapar alguno de ellos, este escapaba de inmediato.

Eran de lo peor. Sabían lidiar con cientos de guardias y robaban a jueces, líderes políticos, millonarios o policías, mayormente.

No respetaban la ley y hasta sus blancos eran los que la defendían. Detestaba a esa clase de criminales casi tanto como a los asesinos.

Si bien los Kurosaki eran de las pocas bandas de criminales que no habían adoptado por completo el uso de la maldita pólvora que trajeron esos occidentales, seguían siendo los más perseguidos de la época, o al menos los más frustrantes de perseguir.

Fue en un bar, mientras estaba tratando de obtener información sobre otro grupo de delincuentes, que conoció sin saberlo, a una de las gemelas Kurosaki.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas, bufando esperando a que el tipo con el que se debía reunir llegara, cuando la vio.

Vio a la que tenía que ser la única mujer que había logrado deslumbrarlo solo con el hecho de estar parada en un lugar anotando algo en una libreta, una mujer preciosa. Pelinegra, de ojos oscuros y piel muy pálida, delgada y voluptuosa aunque no exageradamente, vestida con un vestido rojo de esos occidentales tan raros que últimamente a las mujeres les gustaba usar, aunque probablemente fuera porque todas las camareras de ese lugar se vestían en ese estilo, y entonces ella se acercó a tomar su orden.

Apenas escuchó su voz sintió su corazón agitarse y por primera vez en años tartamudeó, arrancándole a la mujer lo que tenía que ser la más hermosa de las sonrisas que algún mortal haya tenido el honor de vislumbrar.

Con esfuerzo logró ordenar un té y entonces la persona que esperaba llegó, por lo que no pudo seguir teniendo el placer de ser el único que gozara de su completa atención.

Una vez se deshizo del informante que decepcionantemente no había podido decirle mucho de lo que necesitaba, planeaba irse pisando fuerte, pero entonces sintió como unas suaves y pequeñas manos lo jalaban hacia el centro del salón de baile del bar.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a la lunática que lo dejara en paz, cuando vio que era ella, esa preciosa pelinegra.

Le preguntó qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo y ella le guiñó un ojo, con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, presentándose como Karin y diciéndole que por su trabajo como camarera no podía permitir que un cliente saliera del bar con esa cara o mancharía la reputación del establecimiento. Él le discutió a muerte, pero finalmente dejó que lo arrastrara a través de la pista en una especie de baile en el que en realidad solo bailaba ella riéndose porque todo lo que él hacía era tenerla sujeta de la cintura y seguirla a donde fuera tratando de que no lo pisara.

Pero la verdad se divirtió bastante escuchándola reír aunque fuera a su costa, luego ella le invitó un trago y él se sintió un poco culpable de haber desechó su sonrisa al darle una negativa, pero realmente tenía que irse para seguir con su trabajo, solo había esperado que se sintiera un poco mejor por el hecho de que salió de su bar con una cara decididamente menos malhumorada.

Después de eso volvió al bar muchas más veces, pero jamás la encontró ahí de nuevo, y se pasó semanas ingenuamente pensando en ella y sus sonrisas, hasta que volvió a verla… de la peor forma que nunca se le podría haber ocurrido.

Uno de los guardias del gobernador había llegado corriendo a su oficina informándole que los Kurosaki estaban atacando su casa, a lo que de inmediato fue con otros miembros a detenerlos y salvar al gobernador, y fue entonces cuando vio a toda la familia completa.

Casi gimió, sin poder creer que aquello le pasara dos veces en su miserable vida, pero se prohibió a sí mismo congelarse y ordenó a sus hombres atacar a todos, y aunque normalmente siempre que los enfrentaba iba tras Isshin, esta vez fue contra Karin.

Ella se veía igual de pasmada que él, pero aun así lo atacó sin vacilar, aunque notoriamente sin intenciones de matar.

-¡Eres una Kurosaki!- no había podido evitar exclamar, completamente indignado. -¡No puedo creerlo!- maldijo para sí mismo.

-¡Tú eres un capitán!- dijo más sorprendida que otra cosa. Aquel día en el bar no había estado usando su Haori. –Eso es bastante genial pero muy mala suerte para nosotros.- hizo una especie de mohín descontento.

-¿De qué nosotros estás hablando, criminal demente?- chocó su espada contra sus dos cuchillas recubiertas de algo brillante que seguramente era veneno. Ella era una Kurosaki, un miembro más de esa despreciable familia, no debía olvidarlo.

-No te hagas.- entrecerró los ojos hacia él. –Sé que te guste ese día en el bar.- le sacó la lengua, sonriendo luego cuando él se sonrojo. –Me gustaste también, si hubieras aceptado beber algo conmigo te habría invitado a una segunda cita…-

-¡Eso no fue una cita!- la interrumpió sonrojado tratando de apuñalarla pero ella fácilmente lo bloqueó y continuó.

-Y si la segunda cita salía bien entonces te invitaría a una tercera y te habría contado todo sobre quién era yo y tú me hubieras aceptado igual y entonces habríamos llegado a primera base y luego empezaríamos una relación que…- la interrumpió de nuevo tratando de darle una patada para que dejé de desvariar.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- esta mujer ya estaba comenzando a frustrarlo. –Y solo para que lo sepas, te habría arrestado en el segundo que me enterase que eres una Kurosaki.- escupió con desagrado y ella logró atinarle una patada en el estómago, frunciendo el ceño.

-Con ese tipo de comentarios nunca conseguirás una novia, ya sabes.- se cruzó de brazos en el momento que a él le tomó recuperar el aliento, antes de volver a su lucha de espadas.

-¿Por qué demonios querría una novia criminal?- rugió capturando una de sus muñecas y utilizando una de sus piernas para tirarla al suelo. La inmovilizó ignorando sus gritos de protesta y sacó unas esposas. –Estás bajo arresto, Kurosaki.- dijo con satisfacción.

-¿Oh?- lo miró con una ceja en alto, luego examinó la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban y sonrió con burla y un leve sonrojo. -¿Acaso el capitán Hitsugaya planea aprovecharse de mí?- agitó las pestañas inocentemente y él sintió su rostro arder y bajó la guardia por solo un segundo, a lo que de inmediato ella le dio una patada en la cara y se deslizó de debajo de él, poniéndose en pie y rasgando su mejilla con una de sus cuchillas envenenadas, a lo que de inmediato él sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse y cayó como costal de papas inmóvil en el suelo. –Tranquilo, el efecto solo dura cincuenta segundos.- declaró ella alzándose sobre él triunfante, pero luego se inclinó y presionó un suave y casto beso en sus labios inmóviles. –No es justo que seas tan lindo…- se quejó para sí misma mirándolo intensamente, antes de desaparecer junto con su familia de criminales.

Esa fue otra humillación para él causada por esa maldita familia, y el gobernador esta vez realmente estuvo a un pelo de destituirlo, pero no había líder político en la tierra que se resistiera a la persuasión de Matsumoto, así que pronto estuvo de nuevo en su escritorio con más amenazas colgando sobre su cabeza si es que no atrapaba a esa familia de bandidos pronto.

Un par de meses luego de eso, llegó una noticia que alegró a la mayoría de los perseguidores de la familia escurridiza.

Kurosaki Masaki, esposa de Isshin y madre de sus tres hijos, el espadachín y las gemelas, murió en un tiroteo mientras intentaban asaltar a un policía en Karakura.

Matsumoto palideció ante la noticia que el gobernador dio de una manera repugnantemente alegre, ella no había defendido a su ex capitán ni nada parecido desde que se enteraron sobre su nuevo estilo de vida, pero tampoco había querido participar de ninguna persecución en su contra.

Toshiro se sintió incapaz de alegrarse como los demás por una Kurosaki menos, y en vez de eso se preguntó cómo estaría Isshin sí realmente cambió toda su vida por esa mujer, cómo estaría Karin al perder a su madre.

Son criminales, se repitió una y otra vez a sí mismo. Son criminales, pero eso no significa que sean incapaces de sentir.

Luego de eso las cosas cambiaron. Por un tiempo los Kurosaki no volvieron a fastidiar, pero luego volvieron, aunque cada vez menos y pareciera que con operaciones más torpes, muchas veces no lograban su objetivo de robar cualquier cosa, pero siempre lograban escapar. Hasta que todos sus robos solo se limitaba a ser el hijo mayor, o la hija menor, Karin, pero hace unos meses que ya nada más se sabía sobre Isshin y la otra gemela.

Por varios meses, el Kurosaki con la espada absurdamente gigantesca estuvo causando disturbios en Seireitei, pero luego de un día a otro simplemente se detuvo.

Y si en este momento Toshiro estaba angustiado enclavado en su escritorio suspirando con frustración, era porque Karin, un año después de la muerte de Masaki, era la única Kurosaki que seguía siendo una piedra en los zapatos de los protectores de la ley, y aparentemente había elegido al Seireitei como su residencia permanente para crear caos.

Le había tocado estar frente a ella para tratar de arrestarla un par de veces más, y ella siempre parecía ridículamente feliz de verlo a pesar de que él varias veces le había dejado en claro que su más grande ambición era lograr meterla tras las rejas, pero la muy maldita solo se reía ante sus amenazas, en absoluto tomándolo en serio y poniéndolo en ridículo ante sus subordinados.

La odiaba tanto.

Los problemas por los bandidos fanáticos de la pólvora de los malditos occidentales estaban siendo controlados por su escuadrón y también por el escuadrón dos que estaba empezando a meter más sus narices en los problemas del pueblo y no tanto en el espionaje a otras ciudades buscando enemigos que la mayoría de las veces no existían.

Sus subordinados y Matsumoto se encargaban de los otros criminales, él estaba más concentrado en Kurosaki Karin, por órdenes del gobernador claro, que era de los que más la querían ver encarcelada, el título de el que más ansiaba verla tras las rejas le pertenecía a Hitsugaya, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que el gobernador se lo pidiera expresamente motivaba su determinación.

Ahora mismo planeaba tenderle una trampa a la chica Kurosaki. La mujer solo robaba a los ricos y a los protectores de la ley, ¿no? Planeaba que un millonario hiciera una falsa donación al gobernador para ayudar a la ciudad, esparciría el rumor y estaba seguro de que la chica aparecería, sobre todo porque el acto sería privado y no público, había aprendido que ella mayormente evitaba los sitios demasiado concurridos.

Al anochecer, fue en el interior del carruaje del gobernador hacia un punto de encuentro donde jamás llegaría. Tenía fe en que ella atacaría en su camino hacia allí pues era lo que hacía la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo por la desventaja de que tenían un número limitado de guardias y sabía que al llegar el número aumentaría y por eso perdería su oportunidad.

Confiaba en que ella iba a caer en la trampa. Y cayó.

Solo tenía cuarenta minutos viajando cuando sintió un pequeño golpeteó en el techo del carruaje. Ella iba a entrar por arriba tratando de no ser notada por los guardias, luego tendría que regañarlos por no prestar más atención.

Apretó su agarre en su espada que no tenía planeado usar de no ser absolutamente necesario y en el arma de fuego que de ninguna manera quería tener que llegar a utilizar, pero que debía tener por ser el capitán y no estar indefenso ante criminales que las portaran.

¿Por dónde entraría esa lunática?, se preguntó, y obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato cuando la puerta principal se abrió levemente por un segundo y un delgado cuerpo de mujer se coló rápidamente volviendo a cerrar la puerta de inmediato.

La notó sonriendo en un primer momento, pero apenas notó que era él y no el gobernador, su bella sonrisa se desvaneció y al segundo siguiente él tuvo sus dos cuchillas envenenadas a centímetros de su garganta mientras que su espada se presionaba igual contra su blanquecino cuello.

-Quieta.- ordenó. –O no puedo asegurar que no te matare.- advirtió en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

-Lo mismo digo.- masculló secamente, antes de mirar a su alrededor y sonreír coquetamente. –Wow, nunca habíamos estado en un lugar tan privado. Sí que planeaste esto bien, ¿eh?- alzó una ceja burlonamente.

-Cállate, maldita mujer.- frunció el ceño aunque pudo sentir su rostro arder. –Baja tus espadas, sé una buena chica y déjame arrestarte y acabar esto de una buena vez.- entrecerró los ojos, su mano libre rozando el arma de fuego.

-Tú baja tu espada y sé un buen chico y ahórrame tener que humillarte de nuevo.- sonrió descaradamente y él crujió sus dientes. –Tú y yo sabemos que no me mataras, ahora, yo estoy muy dispuesta a hacerte un corte y escapar sin que puedas hacer nada.- presionó una cuchilla envenenada contra su piel. –Aunque admito que no me molestaría quedarme un rato más aquí contigo.- su postura se relajó un poco y por un momento presionó su cabeza en su hombro, dejándolo percibir su dulce aroma a rosas y miel, solo un segundo, antes de volver a hacerse para atrás y presionar las puntas de sus cuchillos en un punto fijo en su garganta. –Pero ya que aparentemente esto es una trampa, lo mejor será que me vaya.- suspiró con fingida tristeza.

-Te irás pero a la cárcel, maldita criminal.- sus dedos juguetearon con la empuñadura del arma.

-Lo siento, pero iré solo a dónde yo quiera.- alzó una cuchilla con la clara intención de cortarlo, pero él se apresuró a sacar el revólver y apuntar a su lindo rostro pasmado. -¿Qué crees que haces?- lo miró con cautela y hasta un poco de dolor, pero se negó a sentir culpa por hacer su trabajo.

-Baja tus espadas, Kurosaki. Estás arrestada.- ella permaneció inmóvil. –No me obligues a hacerte daño.- le costaba mantener firme el agarre de esa cosa arranca vidas en su mano. –Preferiría no matarte.- era lo último que quería, solo iba a encarcelarla, si fuera por él no le haría un solo rasguño, pero ella no obedecía. –Se acabó. No me obligues a disparar.- advirtió seriamente.

-Tú…- pestañeó furiosamente. –No lo harías.- declaró ferozmente.

-Puedo dispararte en el hombro o en la pierna y no sería un peso en mi consciencia.- aseguró inexpresivo, aunque aquella fue una mentira descarada. Esas cosas podían dejarla sin una extremidad o hacerla morir por una infección. De cualquier modo, no es como que hablara en serio, solo la amenazaba, no importa lo mal que lo hacía sentir asustarla. –Ríndete.-

-Nunca.- alzó la barbilla tercamente, y luego se arrojó a lo idiota fuera del carruaje.

-¡Kurosaki, estúpida!- gritó. -¡Paren el carruaje!- ordenó y de inmediato los caballos se detuvieron. –Maldición.- bajó del carruaje y la vio treparse a un techo, cojeando levemente. Debía haberse lastimado la pierna, la pequeña tonta. –Síganla. No la pierdan de vista.- ordenó a sus subordinados.

Corrió hacia la casa donde se había trepado y la siguió hasta el techo. Ella estaba débil y lastimada, era su oportunidad. Tenía que atraparla y evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño a sí misma o que alguien la matara antes.

La vio cojeando en su intento de correr cinco techos por delante y de inmediato corrió tras ella, sabiendo que no le sería muy difícil alcanzarla, ella seguía siendo rápida pero ahora en ese estado no sería rival para él.

Corrieron por un par de techos antes de que estuviera a solo pocos metros de alcanzarla cuando la bandida volvió a los suelos bajando por un tubo, y él aprovechó la oportunidad y directamente saltó con agilidad los tres metros hacia abajo, oyéndola chillar cuando estuvo irremediablemente atrapada en un callejón con él punzando su katana contra su fino cuello, atrapando su cuerpo con el suyo contra la pared.

-T-Toshiro…- murmuró con los ojos muy amplios, como un indefenso conejito acorralado.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo sabía su nombre? Él solo se había presentado con su apellido y ella nunca lo había llamado así antes, solo le decía capitán Hitsugaya u otros apodos para humillarlo frente a sus subordinados.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti, maldita Kurosaki.- envainó su espada y tomó sus dos manos pequeñas fácilmente con una de las suyas, sacando unas esposas y esposándola de inmediato. –Estás bajo arresto.- dijo sin ninguna satisfacción.

Karin lo miró con la boca abierta, luego miró sus manos esposadas, y el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos, y la pared detrás de ella… y le brincó encima.

En un principio, no tuvo idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero luego notó como sus brazos estaban rodeando su cuello y sus manos esposadas acariciaban su cabello, mientras que su boca estaba firmemente presionada contra la suya, y sus piernas enredadas en su cintura.

Abrió los ojos como platos y tomó sus hombros para tratar de alejarla, pero la forma en la que sus labios se acoplaban a los suyos no lo estaba dejando pensar correctamente, y antes de darse cuenta de qué diablos estaba haciendo, se encontró a sí mismo pegándola más contra la pared con su cuerpo mientras la besaba ferozmente, con una de sus manos paseándose por su cintura y la otra acariciando su rostro suavemente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando mordisqueó su labio inferior y de inmediato profundizó el beso, abrazándose más a él de modo que casi no quedaba espacio entre sus cuerpos y sintió la temperatura aumentar un poco cuando su mano no pudo evitar engancharse a su muslo.

Esto era absolutamente inapropiado, ¿qué dirían su abuela y su hermana de saber esto? Seguramente arrancarían su cabeza. Pero, ¿cómo resistirse a esto? ¿Y por qué ella tenía que usar siempre esos condenados vestidos occidentales? A él nunca le habían gustado, pero le quedaban increíblemente bien, y sobre todo, eran mucho más ligeros… y notoriamente mucho más fáciles de quitar…

Se dio cachetadas mentales y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar el autocontrol, inútilmente porque, apenas sintió su lengua caliente forzando su camino dentro de su boca el autocontrol murió miserablemente y él tomó su nuca y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar más el beso y su lengua jugueteando contra la suya.

Maldita criminal. La odiaba.

Inapropiado, indebido, inadecuado, impropio, incorrecto, ilícito, prohibido, total y absolutamente mal. Eso era esto, eso era este condenable beso. Pero también era dulce, suave, caliente, apasionado, deseable, tan ansiado y se sentía tan absolutamente bien, un bendito beso del cual no quería pensar en sus consecuencias pero tampoco quería que parara.

Inmerso en nada más que besarla, no prestó atención a nada más en su entorno, por lo que fue una completa sorpresa de pronto sentir la punta de su arma de fuego contra un lado de la cabeza.

Apartó sus labios de los de la chica, completamente sorprendido, encontrándose con su mirada inexpresiva, mientras desenredaba sus piernas de él y presionaba la pistola contra su pecho, sus manos libres, las esposas caídas en el suelo con una especie de alambre aún metido en la cerradura.

-Lo siento.- el arma temblaba en su pequeña mano, y su dedo índice se posicionó vacilante junto al gatillo. –Pero no puedo permitir que me arrestes. No romperé la promesa que hice frente a la tumba de mi madre.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Tengo que seguir haciendo de la vida de esos malditos corruptos y ladrones un infierno.- escupió con asco. –Tu precioso gobernador al que sigues con tanta lealtad, muchos de tus "protectores de la ley" y la mayoría de ricachones asesinos son los verdaderos criminales que deberías perseguir y encarcelar. Pero no.- lo miró con desprecio. –Ellos son los que te dan tu sueldo, ¿verdad?- sonrió con odio. -¿Cómo podrías arrestarlos? A ti no te importa atrapar a los verdaderos ladrones y asesinos, todo lo que te importa es tu puesto y tu dinero.- llevó su otra mano a sujetar el arma con la intención de que dejara de temblar tanto, pero el temblor solo empeoró.

-Lo único que yo quiero es castigar a quienes quebrantan las leyes.- dijo vacilante, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ella había dicho. –Sí lo que dices es cierto, debiste presentar una denuncia y pruebas, y yo los habría arrestado como la ley manda. Ser cómo ellos nunca resolverá nada.- entrecerró los ojos.

¿Realmente su gobernador era un corrupto? Nunca le había parecido la mejor de las personas, pero pensó que al menos velaba por los intereses de Seireitei. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… aparte de abrir nuevos negocios para que la gente tenga más lugares dónde comprar, ¿qué más había hecho ese hombre bien por la ciudad?

-¿Pruebas?- rió amargamente. -¿Denuncia? No seas ridículo.- su gesto volvió a agriarse, cualquier rastro de falso humor ido. –Esa gente es intocable. Porque el mundo está lleno de basuras corruptas, en especial ustedes los supuestos "protectores de la ley".- presiono más el arma contra su pecho. –Sí quieres demostrarme que no eres una de esas basuras corruptas, entonces no me obligues a matarte y déjame ir para que esos miserables sigan obteniendo su merecido. De alguna forma hay que castigarlos.- dijo seria.

El albino la miró en silencio por un momento, meditando todo lo que acababa de decir.

-Vaya, esto es un alivio.- suspiró y ella lo miró confundida. –Estoy realmente aliviado de cerciorarme de que tenías motivos para hacer lo que hacías y no eres solo otra loca egoísta avariciosa más.- sonrió levemente y la notó sonrojarse, luego bajaron su vista hacia el arma. –Pero me temó que no puedo dejarte ir. Por más que tengas razón o no, rompiste la ley, y mis ojos deben ser iguales ante todos los quebrantadores de la ley. Aunque no quiera, tengo que arrestarte, y no me abstendré de intentarlo, si huyes ahora, te perseguiré con todo lo que esté a mi alcance.- suspiró tristemente. –Debes ser juzgada en un juicio justo, yo no puedo decidir tu libertad, mi trabajo es únicamente llevarte ante la justicia. Y voy a cumplirlo incluso si me cuesta la vida.-

Los ojos de la Kurosaki lo miraron muy abiertos y aguados, y sus manos temblaron incontrolablemente sosteniendo el revólver.

-Entonces…- su voz tembló tanto como sus manos. –Entonces te matare.- dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. –Eres más peligroso para mí de lo que pensé. No puedo dejar que te sigas interponiendo en mi camino.- sollozó, su dedo índice temblando incontrolablemente contra el gatillo. –No puedo romper mi promesa.- pareció a punto de quebrarse pero siguió apuntándolo.

Permanecieron inmóviles mirándose uno al otro, ella llorando y él en tortuoso silencio, hasta que oyeron pasos acercándose.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- oyó a sus subordinados gritar a lo lejos. Hasta que al fin llegaban, esos incompetentes.

-Sí quieres matarme, Kurosaki, será mejor que lo hagas ahora y escapes.- murmuró fríamente. –Estás herida, no podrás escapar de todos ellos si esperas más tiempo.- la miró como desafiándola.

-¡Cállate!- gritó con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. –Lo voy a hacer. Yo… voy a hacerlo.- sollozó. –Lo voy… lo voy a hacer…- aseguró.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- sus subordinados entraron al callejón y los vieron, de inmediato corriendo hacia ellos.

-Pues hazlo de una vez.- desafió en tono carente de emociones, metiendo sus manos en las mangas del kimono.

Sus labios rosados que hace poco comprobó eran maravillosamente suaves y cálidos temblaron y más lágrimas cayeron por su lindo rostro, su dedo índice hizo leve presión sobre el gatillo del arma de fuego, antes de que la arrojara al suelo y saliera corriendo en dirección contraria a sus subordinados.

-Capitán, ¿está bien?- preguntaron los idiotas deteniéndose un momento a hablar y dejándola escapar.

Él solo suspiró, levantó el arma del suelo y se la dio a uno de los imbéciles. Luego salió disparado a perseguir a Karin, alcanzándola sin problemas y tomándola desprevenida la hizo caer al suelo aprovechándose de su pierna herida y la inmovilizó, notando sus ojos oscuros mirándolo muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fríamente, casi con burla, sacando unas esposas mientras eran rodeados por sus subordinados. -¿Pensaste que porque me perdonaste la vida iba a dejarte ir?- sonrió amargamente. –Te lo dije y te lo repito, a ver si por fin te queda claro.- la esposó y le quitó sus armas y dos de sus hombres la sujetaron por los hombros, poniéndola de pie para que hiciera frente a él. –Estás bajo arresto, Karin.-

Ella se quedó en shock por un momento, antes de lanzar un grito desgarrador y llorar desesperada mientras pataleaba tratando de librarse del agarre de sus hombres, pero este era de hierro, y pronto la llevaron al carruaje del escuadrón ya preparado y la metieron dentro para llevarla a la prisión de Seireitei.

Toshiro sintió su corazón retorcerse de culpa, pero ignoró el dolor en su pecho y siguió convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Su subordinado le devolvió el arma y él sonrió sin una pizca de humor. El arma no estaba cargada, por supuesto que no, no iba a arriesgarse a hacer daño a Karin. Si la incitó a que le disparara, no fue porque haya tenido algún interés en que ella se saliera con la suya, simplemente quería ver la clase de persona qué era, y lo que sentía realmente por él. Cuando alejó su dedo índice del gatillo, él obtuvo su respuesta, él supo que realmente no quería verla tras las rejas, él no sentía que lo mereciera… pero desafortunadamente, lo que él quisiera o sintiera no tenía nada que ver aquí, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora ella estaba en la cárcel, y en un juicio se decidiría su destino. Punto.

Suspiró tristemente sentado en su oficina al día siguiente, tirando a la basura una carta donde el gobernador hacia llover halagos sobre él por finalmente haber capturado a la pequeña piedra en sus zapatos. El puerco también mencionaba algunas cosas sobre cómo era una lástima que un bombón tan delicioso como ella estuviera tan podrido.

Maldito imbécil, después de las palabras de Karin se aseguraría de iniciar una investigación clandestina para ver si el cerdo realmente era un corrupto. Apenas encontrara pruebas sólidas podría mandarlo a él y a toda su carrera a la mierda.

Oh, Karin… sí tan solo no hubiera tomado ese camino… Obviamente había una razón por la que Isshin dejó la capitanía y él y su esposa decidieron e inculcaron a sus hijos que el camino de la ley no era el correcto o el útil, pero encerrándola era como planeaba demostrarle que estaba equivocada, y encerrando al gobernador en un futuro cercano si es que encontraba pruebas le probaría que la ley funcionaba, al menos, sí con él a cargo.

Sí tan solo ella… si tan solo no fueran una familia de criminales… sí Isshin se hubiera quedado y se la hubiera presentado… ¿cómo podrían haber resultado las cosas entre ellos? Él nunca había tenido entre sus ambiciones el cortejar a una señorita y pedir su mano en matrimonio al padre, pero de haberse tratado de Karin y de Isshin ¿quién sabe?

Pero ahora mismo, como estaban las cosas, sabía que por más que quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, no había posibilidad de que algún día fueran más que una criminal y un protector de la ley. Por más que ya había escogido a una mujer que le gustaría tener como esposa, simplemente era imposible.

-Uhh… ¿Capitán?- Matsumoto entró a su oficina sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Kurosaki Karin-chan escapó.- dijo de golpe sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó completamente escandalizado, sabiendo desde ya que su juego del gato y el ratón seguiría mucho tiempo más.

Malditos Kurosaki. Maldita Karin. Pero sobre todo malditos occidentales. Odiaba a los Kurosaki. Odiaba a Karin. Y odiaba a los occidentales.

Y solo por la paz de su mente, admitía que realmente no odiaba a los Kurosaki, solo lo enojaban. Obvio no odiaba a Karin, amaba a la maldita aunque lo hiciera perseguirla toda su vida. Pero a los occidentales si que los detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, insistía en que todo era su culpa.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Cuarto OS de la tematica de cinco, solo falta uno más, yeii! :'D

Por cierto, Laguna Sue, tú q habias adivinado la tematica, te tenía un premio para ti xP Es basicamente lo mismo a q sea tu cumpleaños :v Puedes elegir la idea o continuacion o lo q quieras para q sea mi One-shot HK numero 155 uwur Si quieres claro nwn

ACLARACIONES: (antes de q me salten los quejicas sabelotodo :v) Sé q la polvora se inventó en China, ni puta idea cuando llego a Japón, pero yo solo hable de cómo los occidentales introdujeron la polvora y las armas de fuego a una ciudad inventada obviamente, no dije q los occidentales crearon la polvora ni las armas de fuego ni nada :v Esto está basado en el Viejo Oeste pero lo ambiente en Japon porq no me gusta mezclar culturas ilogicamente, simplemente me suena mal en mi cabecita loca por más q sea AU y en los AU se pueda deformar el universo como a uno se le dé la gana XP No sé en que tiempo deban ubicarlo, despues del descubrimiento de America obvio, pero desde ahí no puedo decir más o3o

Bueno, estoy convencida de q esto no le va a gustar a nadie o de nuevo me acusaran de consumo de drogas así q no dire más y solo me ire lentamente :'v

Actualizo Mi Rey pronto, ya sali de vacaciones así q no tengo nada mejor q hacer XD

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
